


Souls of Gods

by AllieisaWriter



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: DID SOMEBODY SAY... FEEEEEEELS?, Greek God Enjolras, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Opposites Attract, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieisaWriter/pseuds/AllieisaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>relationship study-freeform.<br/>"Enjolras is the steady rhythm of the ticking clock, beneath which lies the unsteady beating of a scared heart that matches pace with his Dionysus...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a thing for Dionysus/Apollo who rely on each other in a way that is more than sexual, their very natures are so vivaciously balanced against each other that the scales aren't allowed to tip so they help keep each other equal and that's how I see E x R tbh. Bit philosophical. Bit rambly. Hope you enjoy :)

Because while Enjolras was light,blinding bright and radiant, where those who knew him gravitated towards him like the Earth to the sun and bowed down in awe at his immense power and fundamental ideal that immersed him made him an Apollo to the people. The god Apollo represented to his worshippers what humans crave. A sense of order and rhythm, the sun will rise and it will set, day in day out. Ready, dependable. Enjolras is Apollo. 

Grantaire, however, is wild. He believes in nothing and everything, he hates as passionately as he loves. He buries himself in art and drink and the art of drinking. He is intelligence and his heart beats out a chaotic rhythm. He is a Dionysus. He is freedom contained in a human form begging to be released; through painting, or love, or inebriation. 

So it's quite logical, in a way, for sense to be seduced by sensibility, and vice versa. An attraction like opposite poles that bring them together; that joins their hearts, bodies, souls. For arguments and counter arguments and frustrations that pass from Enjolras, leading him to despair at his comrade who believes in nothing yet remains fighting. And for Grantaire whose passions are like waves of flame that dance across his skin; aches with the mere presence of Enjolras and his goodness. Would never presume to cast shadows into Enjolras' light for fear of blemishing it.

Again and again they have been compared to ancient Greek heroes who loved and knew no bounds; but our heroes can only tiptoe around each other for their whole lives, challenging and drawing back in a fear of being burned by the other. Grantaire is wild, but wilderness can be contained. Enjolras is the steady rhythm of the ticking clock, beneath which lies the unsteady beating of a scared heart that matches pace with his Dionysus. 

And only upon facing death can both be released with the sweet melody of permission and the gesture of comfort as their hands clasp, a breath in unison and flashes of light alongside gunshot that leads them to the freedom they have been searching for, darkness and oblivion and silence and permission and together They are two birds and two souls and two heroes and two gods who are the opposite yet the same and they end holding hands with smiles on their faces and a song on their lips and contentment in their hearts for they are free and their fight is over.


End file.
